


I Wonder ... (Blue Bloods Edition)

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Not a story - just a few thoughts on Blue Bloods.





	I Wonder ... (Blue Bloods Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saving this; thinking that I would add more but nothing is coming to me right now. I may add more later. Right now, I'm just trying to finish up my halfway-done works and post them.
> 
> I hope my musings make sense.

Just a thought.

I think most Jamko fans are hoping for a wedding in season 9, but wouldn't it be great if it started out like this:

Danny does his detective thing for the first part, then cue the theme music, and after commercial break we see Eddie asleep in a hospital bed, and then the camera pans overs to Jamie holding a newborn baby all bundled up.

I can hear all the Jamko fans screaming now. Husbands and parents would be running into the room in a frenzy wondering what's wrong and the fan would just say ''they had a baby'', and then the person who almost had a panic attack would just glower at them and leave the room in a huff. It would be hilarious. I think too much.

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

I saw a clip of Will Estes (Nipper) on Full House and am now repicturing Stephanie as a young Eddie, so that their first kiss happened 23 years ago instead of 4 years ago.

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

I wonder if one of the kids will have a serious relationship with a nurse/doctor. In my mind, Linda didn't die in a helicopter crash, but I will have to face the fact that she won't be there come September when I watch the new season (9). Of course, now there is no one from the 'outside' at the table:

5 people with experience in being a cop,  
1 person who wants to be a cop,  
1 ADA (or DA?)(even though she's not a cop her job is still in the realm of civic justice),  
and 2 who aren't at that stage yet (Jack and Sean, although we may hear something about that this season).

So there's no real outside opinion; Linda was that, even with being a nurse, she brought a different side to the table, but a side that was still laden with civic duty. So my question becomes, should Jack, Sean or Nicki begin a serious relationship with a nurse/doctor or someone else with a civic profession (other than a cop) this season to make up for that side in things? While Nicki's the only one of age, Jack or Sean could have a relationship with someone who wants to choose that career path and show the ups and downs of that. That would make for part of a good storyline: trying to navigate having a real relationship with someone while they're having to devote most of their time to med school can be a real challenge and one I can see Blue Bloods addressing. On the flip side of that coin, maybe with the passing of their mother, Jack or Sean will go into that line of work themselves. Jack's already passed on the Marines, saying ''maybe it's better if I should go to college'', and I think he has been dubbed 'the smart one' so he probably has the grades to do so. Then again, it seemed like Sean was the kid most affected with Linda's passing, so it could be a way for him to honor her in choosing that path.

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

So I've thought long and hard about this one: I wonder if they'll ever bring the Magnum, P.I. shorts to Blue Bloods. At first I didn't think they could. One, I don't see how they could fit them into a storyline with him wearing them at 1PP for anything. Two, he couldn't wear them at home - and they can't do a ''we're going through the attic to see what we can donate and I wanted to try them on one more time'' episode because they've done that with Henry and a shirt already, even though he didn't try it on. I even thought of them doing an episode at the beach since they take family vacations there. They haven't done one yet so they could do it now, but since men wearing short shorts are ''old fashion'' Frank would probably wear the current long swim shorts. Then the answer came to me ...

Have a charity event, for the police, where you can pay .50 or $1 to dunk the commissioner - you know, those dunking pools where you throw a ball and if you hit the target it dunks the person in the pool. Then I thought, with Reverend Potter and everyone else who comes at the commissioner, the line would so long that it'd actually border on waterboarding because there'd be so many people dunking him ... but it's the only way I can see the shorts making a comeback.


End file.
